Jackson Fuller
* Jackson Fuller is a main character on ''Fuller House''. He is D.J.'s eldest son. Jackson is the first Fuller child, and D.J.'s first son. He likes sports, skateboarding, and hanging out with his friends. He's a bit of a rebel, and doesn't always listen. He is portrayed by Michael Campion. Like his Great Uncle Jesse, he likes to ride bikes, play guitar, write songs. When his father, Tommy Fuller, was alive, they used to do all kinds of great things together; like going to Ball Games, see movies together, and when Jackson was six years old, his father carried him to work where he met his father's team and impressed them with his knowledge of Fire Safety. Tommy took this time to tell Jackson that he, Tommy and D.J, are expecting another child soon, and Jackson was angry at this news, but Tommy told him that he will get to be a big brother, so Jackson decided that for the sake of his parents, he will be the 'best big brother the world has ever known'. When his father died, while on duty rescuing a girl from fire, it hits Jackson very hard and he shows anger towards his mom, D.J, and his brother, Max, who still looks up to Jackson. In the end, Stephanie shows Jackson that blaming his mom and younger brothers won't bring back his father, so he reconciled with his family, and extended family, and he's learning to be the big brother Max and Tommy Jr., D.J.'s Son, needs him to be, and to also be a good person. Relationships 'Ramona Gibbler (Close Friend)' See main article: Jamona Unlike the close friendship shared by their mothers, Jackson and Ramona initially share a bitter rivalry; dating back to when Ramona ruined Jackson's sixth birthday party. As time goes on, when Ramona and her mother, Kimmy Gibbler, move into the Fuller household, Jackson and Ramona become closer friends and she is even able to help him out with his crush, Lola. In the episode "Love Is In The Air", Jackson thanks Ramona for all of her help with Lola, after she kisses him before leaving from the double wedding. In the episode "Girl Talk", Jackson defends Ramona against his best friend Bobby Popko by making a viral video calling him "Poop-ko" edited over with fart sounds to show Bobby how hurt and angry he made Ramona feel with the hippo video. 'Lola (ex-girlfriend)' :See main article: ''Lackson Jackson has maintained a crush on Lola throughout the series. Lola dumped him in Declarations of Independence . However, they agreed to remain friends. [[Roxanne Mahan|'Rocki']]' (girlfriend)''' ''See main article: ''Rackson Rocki and Jackson met in summer school, and at first, Rocki wasn't that fond of Jackson, but once they started being put in group projects together at school, they started to grow closer. Their relationship took a big step in Fast Times at Bayview High when Rocki kissed Jackson. Notes/Trivia *Jackson is D.J.'s first son. *Michael Campion has been cast as Jackson Fuller. *The Producers auditioned over 5,000 boys for the role, until they found Michael Campion. * Like Jesse, he likes to play music and ride dirt bikes. * Jackson has a monster crush on Lola, and doesn't take a great deal at hiding it. He is usually going into great lengths, changing his ways and challenging himself, at a possible relationship or feelings in return from/with Lola. * Jackson usually files a hatred towards Ramona, but ends of sticking up for her in the long run. * Jackson reveals, in Season 2, he had a pet lizard, with the background of moving on into Geico Insurance. In reality, he brought this up to cheer up his brother, Max, revealing he actually let go of him in the backyard and left. When he returned, the lizard was gone, being his only pet story in hopes to cheer him up after an incident with Cosmo * He believes his mother, D.J, loves all of her children the same, claiming she doesn't have a 'favorite', or favors one over the other. * Jackson used to attend 'Van Alta Middle School', along with Ramona. * It's possible that he secretly has feelings for Ramona. * Jackson's first kiss was with Lola. * Jackson believes his kiss with Lola was a 'make-out session', as Lola believes otherwise, being just a peck. * Jackson's best friend is Bobby, being his 'Kimmy Gibbler' in reference to his mother, D.J, from disapproving his friendship with Bobby as Danny disapproved, or disliked, D.J's friendship with Kimmy, for the most part. Appearances Awards |-| 2016= |-| 2016= Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Help desk Category:Help Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Forums Category:Fullers Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 3 Category:Teens Category:Images Category:Fuller House Characters